Raindrops
by hatsutohrux3
Summary: Everyone seemed to be curious as to how Tohru could be so understanding and so empathetic. Flufffff! HaruxTohru!


The world was such a generous place to the doe eyes of young Tohru Honda. Sure, the world took away her parents but it gave her something in return -- something equally amazing. It gave her a new family, a wonderful family filled with bickering but loving brothers. She learned so much about the Sohmas during the year she has been residing in the house, but knowing of the curse, there would be many more mysteries she'd uncover. Hopefully this time, they weren't mysteries of sadness, things that brought grief and tears in her eyes. Knowing everyone's story here made her feel so loved, and she was especially empathetic -- yet she was always bewitched by their exteriors of joy and laughter. Tohru loved everyone here -- and she was so thankful that hopefully, they loved her back.

She was on her way back from grocery shopping, but surprisingly Yuki or Kyo didn't accompany her -- they were expected at Hatori's office for a quick inspection. The flu virus was going around the high school and unfortunately, the two brothers caught it. Shigure, on the other hand, was prepared with a surgical mask and a smug smile when he heard of the news. Tohru was humming enthusiastically as she walked the trail to the house, being completely absent minded of her floral scarf flowing behind her in the wind. She laid one of the bags on the ground and reached her hand to adjust the scarf. Tohru gasped, her eyes widening slightly, startled at the invisible layer. She turned around, chasing the scarf, until someone caught it for her.

"Tohru-kun, why are you walking here alone?" A soft, surprisingly calm voice rose in the silent symphony of the birds in the distance. It was the breathless Hatsuharu Sohma, wearing a smile and his usual leather outfit despite the heat. "Oh, well, Kyo and Yuki are sick, so I thought I'd do some chores and shop for groceries to make it up to them. Everyday they're sick, I plan on making them some of my homemade udon." Tohru said, her voice as muffled as usual when she was infront of Haru. A smile appeared on her face. "Oh, well, ya know, you could've just called me up and let me know -- I woulda helped you with all the groceries and protected you. Isn't that what they do?" Haru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, Haru." Tohru said, her smile growing bigger, "It's no problem, I could handle all of these myself." Hatsuharu shook his head, looking up at her. Ever since they met, Hatsuharu had always felt a certain way around her. Even though Tohru had mistaken him for an old man, Hatsuharu couldn't help but bring up a laugh when reminiscing about it. Everyone seemed to have grasped the hint (Hatori, Momiji, Ayame, and Shigure) but just like always Haru would chuckle and deny, deny, deny. Kyo and Yuki don't know, since the five of them agreed to keep it a secret. Plus, if the two were to know, they would crush the house in attempt of fighting Black Haru, and that would take months off of Shigure's paycheck. All of Shigure's loved novels and comics would be a goner, wouldn't they?

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have some company." Haru said, winking slightly at her. Tohru began to blush, her cheeks turning into a soft scarlet -- Hatsuharu let out a mental sigh. "Tell you what, if it's no biggie, could I stay for tonight just to help you out with the udon and kick Shigure's ass if he ever tries to make a perverse move on you?" He said, forcing back a chuckle. Beating Shigure to a pulp was just about any Sohma's fantasy -- except for the fact that everyone 'loved' Shigure and spared him. "Of course, I'd love to have you stay for the night, Haru-kun." Tohru stated, nodding.

"Oh and by the way," Haru said, reaching his hand out. Tohru's floral silk scarf was crushed in his hand, but he didn't hold it tight enough to crinkle it. He smiled ever so slightly and swung the scarf around Tohru's neck. It circled around Tohru's long hair. Haru lifted Tohru's flowing hair out from her scarf and dropped it on her back. It slid down so perfectly, as if it was a waterfall that was more beautiful than any other Niagra in Canada. Tohru smiled up at Hatsuharu and reached down to pick up the paper bag by its tweezed handle.

Before she could even touch the handle, Hatsuharu took them and held them, beginning the walk to the house.

"Oh, my little lovelies! Out for a little stroll, I see?" Shigure appeared in the kitchen, skipping around with a grin on his face. A fan was covering his smile as he hopped around, "Hatsuharu-kun, you better not have deflowered my little flower!"

Hatsuharu plopped the celery down on the cutting board angrily. "No, I didn't, Shigure. I just stopped by, and now I'm helping Miss Tohru cook some udon. Now, if you don't mind, get. the. hell. out. of. the. kitchen." He managed to keep his tone rather calm, but inside his mind was frenzied at the perverse thoughts of deflowering wonderful little Tohru like that. He had much respect for this woman, and Shigure was just damn rude thinking about it. "I'm very sorry." Shigure said, giggling. "Well, well, my little flower. Knock on my door when the udon's done!"

Tohru smiled brightly up at Shigure, putting on the idiotic face of hers, as if she didn't hear anything that was going on. Hatsuharu was surprised at the fact Tohru had been so bewitched by Shigure's charm and set aside his cockyness. But he envied her. He envied her for being able to pass by the person's flaw and only seeing the beautiful part of them. Hatsuharu, and everyone else who was a Sohma, saw people only by their flaws. No one read the pages of a book before just judging it by it's cover. A certain book's scent or cover would be the spotlight of the ignorant's Sohma's eye. The Sohmas were known for rejection; cold, hard, and cruel rejection.

Like Momiji -- Momiji's mother hated him when he was young and fell into a depression. She couldn't stand hearing about it when her son would transform into a lonely yellow rabbit; so Hatori erased her memory. Momiji was young, and wanted everything best for his mother.. and if it meant her forgetting about him and being rejected his whole life.. he'd do it. The thought entering Tohru's mind that one day in the hotel when he came to visit.. it just brought her to tears.

"Tohru.." Hatsuharu spoke, looking up a bit from the cuttingboard. "Hmm?" Tohru muttered, looking up from the pot of boiling udon noodles. With no words being said, or even uttered, Hatsuharu stepped closer to Tohru. He embraced her in a hug, a tight hug, and Tohru had no choice but to embrace him back. Haru had been too strong, and even if Tohru wanted to break away, she wanted to cherish this moment. With a poof, Hatsuharu turned into an ox and mooed at her.


End file.
